I'll Keep KakaSaku Songfic
by mijikayo
Summary: SONGFIC. Kakashi and Sakura have a hidden relationship. Will they open up about it in the end or will it end in Tragedy?


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did.

* * *

He would eventually forget her. 

She would eventually forget him.

In the semi-desolate world, their love was taboo.

Completely hid away from the world.

Teacher and Student.

So wrong, yet so right.

He would eventually break her heart, and leave her for the next best thing.

She would eventually cry, and wish he would return to her.

* * *

**_this wont break your heart_**

_****__but i just think it could_

_****__cause i haven't tried as hard as i should_

_****__to seperate you from everything i do_

_****__but i would never wanna come between us two_

* * *

She'll move on, he'll free her of his sights. 

He'll speak to himself, sweet things that used to roll off of her tounge.

She'll lay down late at night in a patch of grass.

She'll wish it never happened.

* * *

_****____I'll keep your memory vague_

_****____so you wont feel bad about me_

_****____i'll say the things that you said_

_****____sometimes the wind reminds me_

_****____i'll keep your memory vague_

_****____so you wont feel bad about me_

_****____i'll say the things that you said_

_****____sometimes the wind reminds me_

* * *

He'll feel the pain, every day, wishing he made the right choice. 

But in his heart he holds her dear, wishing she would come back.

However he knows that he only has those to remember her by.

He will close his eyes at night, wishing she lay beside him.

* * *

_****______now i'm thinking back_

_****______to what i said before_

_****______i hope your heart wont have to hurt anymore_

_****______cause it's really not that sad_

_****______from here_

_****______because the moments i can feel you near_

_****______they keep you close to me my dear_

_****______and if they ever become to clear_

* * *

She'll look from the distance. 

Trying to forget, but having a rough time with erasing what they had.

She hopes he doesn't regret.

But that is only because it's what she does.

At night she repeats the sweet nothings they spoke.

* * *

_****________I'll keep your memory vague_

_****________so you wont feel bad about me_

_****________i'll say the things that you said_

_****________sometimes the wind reminds me_

_****________i'll keep your memory vague_

_****________so you wont feel bad about me_

_****________i'll say the things that you said_

_****________sometimes the wind reminds me_

* * *

She'll lose the fight in the end. 

Never to speak of what she truely felt.

He'll never be able to forgive himself for losing her so quickly.

And forever his mind will be branded with those memories.

* * *

_****__________now you're gone away_

_****__________don't worry it's okay_

_****__________that you're gone away_

_****__________now you're gone away_

_****__________further then yesterday_

_****__________but you'll never leave these scenes_

_****__________my mind replays  
_

* * *

He'll forge the feelings. 

He's losing himself, lost everyone, and everything.

He speaks the soft "i love yous" and the sweet calls.

But he knows that it's best to leave them be.

He'll never hear her voice again.

He lays in the same patch of grass.

And he feels bad for her.

* * *

_****__I'll keep your memory vague_

_****__so you wont feel bad about me_

_****__i'll say the things that you said_

_****__sometimes the wind reminds me_

_****__i'll keep your memory vague_

_****__so you wont feel bad about me_

_****__i'll say the things that you said_

_****__sometimes the wind reminds me  
_

* * *

He's finally lost it. 

He misses her so.

Wishing she never left him all alone.

But he can't take back all the things he's done.

So he'll just keep trying.

To forget the pink haired girl.

The one he truely loved.

He could really say, the one that got away.

* * *

_****______________I'll keep your memory vague_

_****______________so you wont feel bad about me_

_****______________where in the world have you gone now?_

_****______________i'll say the things that you said_

_****______________sometimes the wind reminds me_

_****______________where in the world have you gone now?_

_****______________i'll keep your memory vague_

_****______________so you wont feel bad about me_

_****______________where in the world have you gone now?_

_****______________i'll say the things that you said_

_****______________sometimes the wind reminds me_


End file.
